


Hidden Behind Glasses

by amourroman



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Death, F/M, Stalking, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amourroman/pseuds/amourroman
Summary: You're Liberty High's number one nerd. That can all change if you'd just upgrade.(not good with summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm just testing(?) this. Something that's just on my mind.

**Y/N P.O.V.**

 

The frame of your big glasses kept sliding down the bridge of your nose, causing you to automatically push them back up in the most 'nerdiest' way. Of course, you were unaware of how you looked doing it, but everyone around you snickered and mimicked your move. You walked the halls like a small child, wrapped in a big sweater and hunched over (because of the heavy backpack you carried which was twice as big as you) and your bangs covered the side of your face. You weren't the prettiest girl in school, so you thought. (Not as pretty as you were back at your old high school). You wanted to be pretty again - like your best friend, Hannah Baker (sadly she wasn't with you today) - but you had your motives.

 

You were in your own little world and - though your eyes were on the tiled floor - you didn't have good reflexes when a foot moved in front of yours and you tripped over it, sending you to the floor. Your book slid far and your binder opened, papers escaping it. Everyone - that was in the hallway and witnessed you trip - laughed at you.

 

A certain giggle made you look up and meet the steel eyes of your culprit.

"Tsk-tsk, you're so clumsy Y/N." Courtney Crimsen mockingly pouted down at you.

Her and her possy laughed and moved around you, purposely kicking your papers around. How can someone like her be nice to everyone but you?

 

You could've - WOULD'VE - done something about her, but you didn't. You gathered yourself and made quick work of gathering your belongings, fumbling because of your shaky legs. You got up and hurried to pick up your book when a foot stomped onto it. Your eyes followed up to see Zach Dempsey. He smirked down at you and kicked his feet back so that your book had slid way further. Again, you wanted to do something; but you didn't.

 

"Whoops." He sneered.

His teammates chuckled and dabbed his shoulders and back.

 

"See you in third period, Y-N." He said, enunciating your name.

 

You made no effort of moving until they left. Clay Jensen had watched what Zach did and picked up your book as you went to retrieve it.

"This belongs to you." He says, sticking it out to you.

You mumbled a soft ' thank you' and took your book.

 

You avoided spacing out again and made your way into your first class.

 

So much for the first day back to school.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Zach are kept after class to speak with your English teacher.

**Y/N P.O.V.**

 

You dreaded 3rd period.

You were sitting at your desk, the first one in class as usual. It didn't take long for more students to get inside the classroom, but when Zach and Justin entered, you practically shrunk into your seat. Pretending not to notice them, you stared at the surface of your desk. Justin already spotted you and tapped Zach to get his attention, nodding his head in your direction.

 

"There's your little girlfriend."

Zach looked at you and smirked.

 

The tall basketball player made his way over to you, but you were distracted by your own thoughts, thinking about what they were going to do to you. You unexpectedly hiccuped a gasp from the harsh tug of your ponytail.

"Yaga!"

 

Your cheeks flushed when a few of your classmates giggled at you. But it was Justin's laughter that roared loud and made you mortified. You were caught off guard again.

 

You took your ponytail and caressed it over your shoulder. Zach wanted you to look up at him with your doe eyes, but you didn't; and he didn't like that.

 

The 2nd bell rang and Zach slowly walked over to his seat behind you, just as your teacher walked in. The rest of the class, you stayed shrunken; feeling Zach's intense brown eyes burn holes on the back of your head. Minutes felt like hours - and you were afraid to have scoliosis if you continued to stay in the same position but you were terrified to move a muscle and have people looking your way for that - but the bell rang and you were relieved.

 

You immediately got up and headed straight for the door until your teacher stopped you.

"Y/N, please wait a minute."

You softly sighed and turned around to head over to her desk.

 

"Yes, Ms. Gutierrez?"

She ignored you and scouted the room.

 

"Ah-ah, Mr. Dempsey." She waved him over.

 

You stiffened as you thought about multiple predicaments as to why you both were called after class.

 

_'Did Ms. Gutierrez see something? I didn't say anything. Did someone say something to her?'_

Your train of thought was broken as you felt Zach stand next to you.

 

It was like Gutierrez knew what you were asking by the look on your face.

"I called you both here because I need you," she looked at you, "to tutor Zach."

_'This is, by far, much more worse than her knowing I'm getting bullied! Now I have to tutor one of them?!'_

 

"Ms. Gutierrez, I-I don't have time to tutor him." You mumbled softly. "You might wanna speak louder, L/N." Zach teased.

"I heard what she said, Mr. Dempsey."

 

"Y/N, you have a B in this class and I'm willing to give you both extra credit for every time you meet up."

She took a piece of gold paper and held it out to Zach. "To know if you both have been together, you will need a signature from the librarian."

Zach groaned but took the paper.

 

"Okay. You're both dismissed."

 

You headed out the door first and kept your head down. Zach followed after you. He was fast enough to catch you by the arm, stopping you.

 

"Relax, cupcake, you can't escape me just yet." You can hear the sneer in his voice. "Besides, we have communication class next. With Hannah but she's not here."

_'Thanks for the reminder, Captain Obvious.'_

 

"What do you want?" You asked. "I want you."

At that, your head shot up and you looked back at Zach.

 

He was sneering, just as you thought.

 

"What?" You questioned, thinking your ears deceived you. "I want you..."

You weren't wrong, but that wasn't all.

"To help me pass Ms. Gutierrez's class."

 

 _'Safe!'_ You thought. But you were a bit disappointed.

 

"I'd say let's meet up at lunch or after school, but I'm not in the mood today. So let's meet tomorrow at lunch."

 

He let you go and headed off first. You continued to stand there, lost about nothing.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: amourroman  
> Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're tutoring Zach... Well, you're suppose to.

**Y/N P.O.V.**

 

The next day at lunch, you arrived to the library; waiting on Zach to show up as well.

You considered it odd he did not approach you - after class - to walk with you to the library. You noticed him walk out with his friends in the opposite direction of the media center. You brushed it off, assuming he went to grab lunch then meet you.

 

You got an unoccupied table and brought your English book. As you waited, you took the time to do some homework for your math class.

Five minutes went by. Instead of Zach showing up, it was Jeff Atkins.

 

"Hey, mind if I join you?" He asked quietly.

You softly smiled and gestured to the empty chairs.

"I don't mind."

 

He sat down at the other end of the table. Lucky him, Clay came a few minutes after Jeff was preparing his items.

"Hey." Clay smiled and waved at you. You smiled back and waved.

 

Not even a minute, Clay was trying to get your attention.

"Pst, Y/N."

You looked over at him.

"Do you have an extra pen or pencil?"

 

You smiled and nodded.

You pulled out a black pen and mechanical pencil. Holding them both up, Clay chose the pencil. You couldn't help stare at him as you handed him the pencil.

 

You were ashamed to admit you had a tiny crush on Clay. He was polite to you when no one else was. But even so, you pushed your feelings away for him because Hannah likes him. Which explains why your crush remained exceedingly teeny.

 

Ten minutes went by. You You were done with your math homework and reviewing notes you'd taken in English class.

You quietly sighed. _'Where the hell is he?'_

 

Fifteen minutes went by. You sat in the chair, humiliated that you were stood up.

_'Y'know what? Screw him!'_

 

You packed your belongings and stood up. You put on your backpack and picked your book up, holding it close to your chest.

 

"Leaving?"

You looked over at Clay and Jeff, looking at you, then nodded.

"I was suppose to tutor... someone. They didn't show up, obviously." You mumbled, shrugging, but you were internally enraged.

"Stay for a bit. I still gotta give you your pencil." Clay said, shaking your pencil between his thumb and index finger. "Don't worry. I'll just get it from you tomorrow."

And with that, you left.

 

The day went on and you were grateful that school ended.

 

Hannah recently texted you, saying that the two of you should go to the mall and you agreed. You were walking home when a silver Audi pulled up to the curb and slowly followed you.

 

"Y/N."

You recognized the voice to be Zach's, but you disregarded him.

"L/N."

 

You stopped and turned in his direction.

"Get in." He said with a curl of the lip.

You ignored him and continued walking.

 

"Hey!" He shouted.

"If you don't care about your grades," you stopped - once more, turning to him, "then don't waste my time." You spoke bitterly and audibly.

 

Zach was taken aback by you; finding it strange to hear your voice clearly for the first time.

 

"I'm not the one that's failing, you are. And I don't need to help you."

 

Furthermore, you walked away and turned a corner, leaving Zach to watch you disappear.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: amourroman  
> Thanks for Reading!:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hangout with Hannah.

**Y/N P.O.V.**

 

Hannah picked you up at Monet's.

She reached over the console center and pushed open your door.

 

"You didn't show up." You pouted, getting inside of the car and looking over to her.

You gasped, surprised. "And your hair! It's so pretty."

 

She smiled and took one of the to-go cups - of hot chocolate - from you.

 

"Thanks. Thought it was time for a change."

"Likewise. I think it's time for me to get a new look." You said before sipping your own beverage.

 

The drive to the mall was short and simple; a little bit of talking, a lot of drinking, and music playing softly in the background.

You arrived to the mall in less than ten minutes.

 

"So, are we going to shop or walk around?" You asked. "A little bit of both." She answered.

 

The first store you entered was Forever 21.

You and Hannah scanned through hangers and rummaged through folded clothes, then you came upon a skirt. Not just any ordinary skirt; it was the exact skirt you wore back then at your old high school. You loved that skirt and every girl was obsessed with it. It brought a twinge to your heart.

 

"That's cute."

You hadn't realized you zoned out. You looked over at Hannah, gazing at the skirt in your hand, then back to the skirt.

"This was the one. I had this exact one until I burned it."

 

Hannah knew what you were talking about. She was the only one who knew.

 

"Are you okay?" She questioned, concerned. "I think so." You mumbled.

 

She moved to stand by your side and looked at you. "You should get it." She suggested.

You immediately put it down and shook your head. "I shouldn't. Too many bad memories."

Hannah genuinely smiled and picked it up.

"You should." She pushed it into your chest and you got a hold of it. "Make new memories with this one."

 

Hannah walked away and you stood there, holding the skirt out and examining it.

 

In the end, you did buy the skirt.

 

After walking and shopping for thirty minutes, the two of you went to the food court.

 

You two observed the shoppers and made comments that shouldn't be said.

 

"Ugh, I hate when a thirteen-year-old wears booty shorts that barely cover anything." Hannah remarked, poking her plastic fork at a group of little girls walking by.

You chuckled and nodded.

 

You picked up your burger and bit into it.

 

"You should do it." Hannah abruptly spoke. "Hmm?" You looked over at her, confused.

Hannah laughed and pushed your chin up, closing your mouth for you.

"Change. You should make a change."

 

You furrowed your brows, waiting for her to go on.

 

"You wanted to change your looks. You should." She specified. "I'm not sure, Hannah." You timidly rubbed your hands on a napkin.

 

"I think you'd look much more hotter."

At that, you blushed.

 

"You let your hair free from that ponytail and get rid of the glasses --- "

"Hey-hey! Leave my glasses out of this." You defended your favorite accessory.

"They're not even prescribed." Hannah gaped at you with a laughing smile. "Shut up." You laughed, throwing a french fry at her.

 

"I'll think about it." You said, keeping the idea in mind.

 

You and Hannah finished your meal and opted about going home.

She dropped you off at the corner of your street then drove off. You walked down the sidewalk and were getting near your apartment.

 

You let out a loud scream when a honk caught you off guard.

You craned your head to see Zach with a smug look.

 

"Y/N."

"W-What're you doing here? How do you know where I live?" You inquired, taking a step back.

 

Zach got out of his parked car and moved around the Audi to stand in front of you.

 

"Look, I owe you an apology for ditching you at lunch." He said, no humor displayed.

You were astound.

 

_'Zach, he just apologized... to me!'_

 

"I'm really, really sorry. It was a dick move and I shouldn't have pulled that shit." He said, looking down at the ground and scratching the back of his neck. "I-It's okay." You spoke indistinctly.

 

Zach immediately looked over at you. "So, you'll tutor me still?"

You looked up at him, taken aback. "Huh?"

 

"I still need you to help me in English."

"I-I don't ---"

"Please, Y/N." Zach grabbed your hands in his, desperate to get you to agree with him. "I need a C or above to play basketball and you're my only hope."

 

Your head was whirling in every direction. The fact that Zach was distressed and asking you for help was like a slap to the face; unexpected.

 

"We can go to my house. I can't leave you there alone since I live there."

You almost laughed, _almost_. However, you gave a small nod.

 

Zach sighed, relieved. "Thank you." He tightened his hold around your hand.

He realized what he did and let go immediately.

 

"Sorry." He murmured.

 

The two of you stood awkwardly on the sidewalk.

 

"Um, goodnight."

 

You started walking to the front gate.

 

You turned your head to see Zach still standing there and watching you. You hurried inside the gate, up the stairs, and to your apartment.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: amourroman  
> Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tutor Zach at his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is somewhat of an exception. :/

**Y/N P.O.V.**

 

Your right leg uncontrollably bounced and you unconsciously nibbled on your finger nail in the car ride with Zach.

Today would be the first time you'll be going over his house and tutoring him.

 

You were uncomfortable for two reasons:

You had lied to Hannah and you were going to be alone with Zach.

 

Hannah was your main ride going home since you two lived a few blocks away. So when you told her that you'd be staying after school to speak with your counselor, you were remorseful. It was a necessary white lie; she wouldn't allow you to go even if it was for a good deed. Instantaneously, you regretted not telling her the truth.

 

And the thought of being alone with a guy, let alone Zach Dempsey, made you edgy. Not only has it been a while on account of you being alone with a boy, but it was a boy that was an asshole to you.

 

"You shouldn't do that."

 

You came to your senses and glanced over at Zach. He flustered when you looked at him and he quickly averted his eyes on the road.

 

“Biting your nail, I mean. That’s a bad habit.”

You stilled and were now aware that the tip of your nail was between your teeth. You drew back your finger and placed both of your hands in your lap.

 

It wasn't long when Zach pulled up to the curb, in front of his house. You were having second thoughts when sudden panic hit you in the gut. You looked at the house, debating whether to follow through or make up an excuse to leave.

Nonetheless, you slowly got out his car and followed after Zach up to his house. He was oddly quiet unlike at school.

 

You both went upstairs into his room.

 

“Make yourself comfortable.” He said, monotonously.

You did just that. Well, you tried to get as comfortable as you could manage.

 

You sat at the foot of his bed and slipped your backpack off, sitting it in your lap and taking out your notes, textbook, and homework.

 

Zach sat in the center of his bed and took out his notes and homework.

 

"You can move closer. I won't be able to learn if your there." He said, making you look up at him. "I-I'm good right here." You mumbled.

 

Zach didn't know what he was doing or why he was going to do what he did. He reached over, and pushed your glasses up higher with his index finger. The unexpected action made you blush, even himself.

 

He cleared his throat and dropped his eyes down to the front cover of his textbook.

 

“L-Let’s... start?”

 

As you helped Zach, you found out how horrible he was at taking notes and how easily he got distracted. You inwardly cursed and concluded it was impossible to teach him. It had only been twenty minutes in.

 

“Zacha-- whoops.”

 

The door had opened, making you and Zach look up to see his little sister - May. She quickly shut the door when she noticed her big brother had company. You looked over at Zach with wide eyes and he was blushing from embarrassment.

 

"I didn't know they were home." He assured you, or himself. "I should go." You murmured, packing fast.

"What? We barely studied." Zach remarked, rushing the words out.

 

You hurried out of his bedroom while slipping on your backpack and headed downstairs. You peaked around to see if anyone was near then sped passed the kitchen. You would've gotten far if Mrs. Dempsey hadn't stopped you.

"Hello."

 

You froze like you had been caught sneaking in at night. You slowly turned around to meet Mrs. Dempsey.

"Hi." Your voice was trembling.

 

She smiled at you and said, "I'm Karen, Zach's mother. And who might you be?"

You opened your mouth to answer, but you were interrupted. "Her name's Y/N, mom."

 

Zach was at the bottom of the steps when he went after you.

 

“Y/N, dear, come have dinner with us.” Karen offered, taking your hand and walking into the kitchen.

She let you go to move around the counter.

 

“That’s very kind of you, but no thank you.”

 

“Stay.”

You jumped in place when Zach whispered into your ear, his hot breath sent shivers down your spine.

 

You went to protest, however, Zach beat you to it. "She'll have dinner with us." He smiled at his mother.

 

Zach wasn't forceful, but demanded you to take off your backpack when he placed his hands on your shoulders and gripped the strap of your backpack. You obliged and let him slip your backpack off your shoulders, went to the diner table, and placed it behind a chair. He pulled the same chair out and nodded for you to sit. You sat down and pulled your chair in.

 

Zach helped his mother bring the meals to the table and May came down and sat across from you. Zach and Karen sat on either side at the head of the table and the four of you began to eat. You had no troublesome talking with Karen, but Zach was caught by surprise with how well you spoke. He always saw you as the shy nerd.

 

"Oh, I'm satisfied." Karen announced. "Dinner was very delicious, Mrs. Dempsey." You said.

 

"May, eat your vegetables." Karen scolded her daughter.

 

Karen took her plate and left into the kitchen.

 

May looked to her big brother and he he rolled his eyes, but sneered. Zach glanced over at his mother then picked off of May's plate. You, on the other hand, looked at the siblings - wide eyed - and covered your mouth to stifle a laugh. May gazed at you and softly giggled.

 

You smiled; thinking about your own family, that you began to miss your parents, bringing your mood down.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: amourroman  
> Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach wants to continue your study sessions and you’re willing to. But you begin to have second thoughts after his latest comment about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know - I KNOW - it's been so long and I apologize for my absence. I had this chapter for quite awhile, but I didn't think it would be good enough to post. Anyways, I'll try to have another chapter out asap.
> 
> PS. Nice Guys Finish Last with be on hold because I do not have any idea where that story is going. If you have suggestions, let me know.

**Y/N P.O.V.**

 

By the end of the week, Zach managed to fill the golden sheet with signatures, but not by the librarian. His mother’s signature filled every line on the side of the dates the two of you had studied.

 

What an idiot.

 

The moment he showed Ms. Gutierrez the paper, your face burned with embarrassment as she laughed.

If it weren’t for the call to his mother, she would’ve never believed that you helped Zach every day. Plus, his scores were improving.

 

Not only did that happen, your relationship with Zach improved too. Sort of… in a way. It wasn’t the exact thing, “relationship”. You couldn’t define what you and Zach were. He was still teasing and occasionally being rough with a shove or tripping you. But when it was just the two of you, he was the sweetest guy; always making sure your comfortable and inquiring if you needed anything.

Not friends, barely acquaintances?

 

Anyhow, that wasn’t what you were currently focused on. The last time you tutored Zach, he managed to sneak a bottle from his father’s liquor cabinet and the two of you drank half the bottle until there was not a drop left.

 

You were drunk and pouring your hearts out to each other, but you wouldn’t remember what either of you said. It was all a blur. But one thing for sure, that kiss was vivid. He initiated the kiss, not knowing what the two of you were giggling about and your laugh was too adorable that he moved closer to you. He stared at you until you calmed down and you looked back at him.

He suddenly leapt forward and smashed his lips onto yours. Not really. He was drunk and barely had his lips on yours. It planted itself at the corner of your lips and you moved back at the sudden action.

 

You left him alone, saying one word, and haven’t spoken since. That was the most awkwardness kiss you ever experienced.

 

But you had acted that nothing happened when the two of you him in the morning and only greeted each other. You were good at that. Pretending.

 

Fourth period ended and you gathered your belongs, exiting the classroom and heading down the hall until you got to your locker. Unbeknownst, the tall Asian kept a distance, following you.

 

“Hey, Y/N.” You looked around your locker door and met Zach’s nervous face. “Hi, Zach…”

He brought his hand up to the side of his neck and rubbed the spot. “I was thinking…”

 

Hold it.

Thinking.

Zach thinking?

Thinking about what?

 

“You helped me so much and I never got the chance to thank you.”

 

Sweet Zach. Indeed.

But that wasn’t him thinking.

Did he want to talk about that night?

 

“You’re… w-wel-come.”

 

You inwardly cringed at yourself. You’ve never had to say ‘welcome’. It always you saying ‘thank you’, so this was new to you.

 

“Will you tutor me again?” He asked, giving you a hopeful look.

 

Your mouth hung ajar and your eyes went blank. Zach gazed back at you with worrisome, wondering why you were suddenly at loss.

 

“Uh, helloo,” he waved his hand in your face and you snapped out of it.

“Um, okay.”

 

He huffed out a sigh of relief and cheekily smiled. “Cool.”

“We can study today. I’ll wait for you after school.” He remarked, gripping the straps of his backpack.

 

You gave a nod.

 

Just then, Zach’s friends came from another hallway.

 

“Yo, Zach, what’re you doing with Needy Y/N?”

 

You hated the new nickname. You didn’t know how you got it. Most likely because you shy behind Hanna.

 

“Pft, nothing, dude.” Zach replied, playing it cool like he wasn’t having a genuine conversation with you. “She your little girlfriend?” Justin leaned against the other locker next to your, batting his eyelashes.

 

“No way! I’m not into that.”

His words struck you badly.

 

“C’mon, dude, we all saw you drive off with her. Bros before hoes, man.”

 

You tuned them all out and didn’t realize they left not too long after Justin bumped shoulders with you.

 

You didn’t mean anything to Zach.

Confirmed.

You had hoped things were turning out for the good and you eventually developed an interest to him. But hearing that he wasn’t into you like that hurt your feelings.

 

You slammed your locker and turned around to see a few students looking at you with a funny look. What made you abashed were Courtney and her stupid friends talking and giggling as they looked at you.

 

You quickly left to go find Hannah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and sticking around! :)

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: amourroman  
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
